1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to vehicular security systems and more particularly to a security system capable of initiating counteractive action for the apprehension of criminal perpetrators.
2. Related History
The term "carjacking" has been employed to describe the crime wherein the rightful driver and/or occupants of a vehicle have been forced to surrender control of the vehicle under the threat of bodily harm. Statistics have shown an alarming increase in incidents of carjacking. As a deterrent signal recent legislation has been passed by the federal government which provides that the theft of a vehicle through the employment of a gun constitutes a violation of Title 18.
Automotive anti-theft systems heretofore have been primarily designed for the purpose of preventing the theft of unoccupied vehicles. As such, they were configured to, for example, detect unauthorized entry into an unoccupied vehicle by sensing movement, the opening of doors, glass breakage, attempted lifting or towing of a vehicle, etc. and by generating an audible and/or silent alarm.
Other anti-theft devices were configured to inhibit the starting of the vehicle engine by disabling the starter relay and/or disabling the ignition circuit, or preventing the vehicle from being driven by locking the fuel line. Still other devices have been suggested for preventing rotation of the vehicle steering wheel while others have been employed to provide an armor plate around a steering column vehicle ignition lock to deter removal of the lock.
As previously mentioned, however, the prior anti-theft devices were intended to deter theft of an unoccupied vehicle through audible and/or visible signals and/or by disabling the vehicle. Such devices were incapable, however, of functioning as a deterrent to carjacking, which occurred after any of the prior anti-theft systems had been disabled by the authorized driver.